The Fight For Runescape
by SugarRush808
Summary: SugarRush eavesdrops on a conversation in the wilderness volcano and finds out that the evil creatures of Runescape are planning to destroy RuneScape! Prepare the troops! An epic battle commences where enemies become allies and surprise and trouble are always around the corner. Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape. Read 'Runescape Quest' before this story so it makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

I check that my bandos plate body is positioned correctly, my dragon plate skirt is fastened well, my dragon sword is sharp, my totz-ket-xill is bearing the logo of the K.A.C.U.F.B.O (Kingdoms and Countries Uniting for Battle Organisation), and I lower the helmet onto my head and take a last look around the camp, staring at the brave but nervous faces of the once ordinary people forced to prepare for battle, some of whom I may never see again.

It has been an eventful last week, and a fateful day that has caused today's battle to begin. It all started last Sunday when I was simply going to, once again, fight the greater demons in the dormant wilderness volcano.

I walked through the entrance into the gray, rocky inside of the volcano, but instead of seeing the demons and hellcats that usually just roam around, there was no living creature in sight although, through the mist, I thought I saw a light so I walked towards it, and as the light became bigger it was clear that the light was fire.

There, on logs that circled the campfire, were the hellcats. The demons sat in a heap on the ground as well. The demons were talking loudly, so I decided that if I got just a little bit closer, I would be able to hear what they were saying (It would be hard to miss their words. Demons don't know how to have a quiet conversation). So I crept closer and hid behind a boulder and began eavesdropping on the conversation.

Demon 1: "If we pull this off, we can finally fulfill Zamorak's wish!"

Demon 2: "We must persuade the others to join us. Even all the hellcats and demons in the world would never be enough to fight several countries' armies."

Hellcat 1: "If we can persuade all the evil creatures to join us, then we can go into battle with a good chance of victory."

Demon1: "Yes, and then we can destroy the world and be rewarded by Zamorak!"

Cheering and applauding erupted, and I started panicking. The evil creatures were planning to take over and destroy Runescape!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to call all kings and leaders of kingdoms, countries and tribes to the Varrock castle dining room, which King Roald has kindly given me permission to use. I stare around the room at the faces of the leaders. There's King Roald of Varrock, Duke Horracio of Lumbridge, Sir Amik Varze who is the leader of the white knights from Falador, King Arthur from Camelot, the Monkey King from Ape Atoll, General Wartface and Bentnoze from Goblin Village and the kings from West and East Ardougne. There is also the Fairy Godfather and Queen from the mystical land of Zanaris.

I began my speech. "Kings and queens, leaders and warriors, I have gathered you all here today because I have heard some frightening news. The evil people and creatures of Runescape are all coming together as one army to fight us so they can take over and destroy Runescape! If we want any chance of a successful defence, we must put all of our warriors, mages, rangers, creatures and ships together as the evil ones are, and become one huge army to fight against this Zamorakian cause! Please, hear me out and believe me- I speak the truth! Thank you." There was some chatting and whispering, and just before I thought that they were thinking I had become a lunatic, King Roald stood up and said, "Yesterday, I had reports of demons and hellcats walking around in groups in the wilderness, talking to the ghosts and black unicorns as they went. I think it is time to put our plan that kings and queens before us have organised into action. We must begin the K.A.C.U.F.B.O! This is where kingdoms and countries become one army to battle for our future! So I ask you all to sign this contract of the kingdoms becoming allies, unless you wish to join the dark side." One by one, the kings, queens, leaders and warriors wrote down their name, agreeing to become one army for this war of our future.


	3. Chapter 3

The next six days were full of training. The monks were reading blessings from the holy books of Saradomin and Guthix. The mages were brushing up on their attack and defence skills at the magic training arena north of Al Kharid. The warriors were at their kingdoms' Combat / Melee Training Grounds, practicing their attack and defence stances and using dummies as fake targets, and the rangers were grouped in areas setting up hay bale targets for some practice shooting. I practiced all areas; you will often need more than one way to kill something or someone! Some people who had no experience in any of these fighting skills were crafting or smithing armour for rangers and warriors, and others would runecraft elemental and combat runes for the mages. Everyone was feeling confident about the battle ahead, because scouts had gone to all different islands in Runescape asking for the creatures to fight on our side, and all different types of giants agreed! That means we have hill, moss, ice and fire giants in our army!


	4. Chapter 4

The Great War is about to start! We have made forts for rangers to stay in while they shoot and small barriers for anyone to take cover in. A few wizards that specialize in the magical arts of healing are under tents, waiting for their first unfortunate patients. We are hoping that everyone will survive this war, and the mages have reassured everyone that all injuries can be healed. I am now standing in the front row of our army, taking in the horrors that stand before me. Hideous creatures of all shapes and sizes are there- demons, hellcats, black unicorns, ghosts, ghasts, zombies, giant rats and spiders, skeletons, wolves, minotaurs, behemoths, shifters, torchers, tanglefeet and nazastarools. Evil people were there too- Evil witches and wizards and chaos druids and dwarves. But when I looked at our army, I felt a sense of warmth from good people there. We had fantastic creatures and people- fire, ice, moss and hill giants, white knights, Knights of the Round Table, guards, H.A.M followers, fairies, wizards, warriors, rangers, monkeys (they will act as rangers and throw coconuts), gnomes, druids, ogres, jogres, terrorbirds, goblins, steel titans, phoenixes and spirit trees. All of a sudden, a great roar broke out in the evil army, and The War in the Wilderness began.

"Charge!" yelled King Roald, and our army sped forward and clashed with the evil army. Most creatures fought with the same species- white knights against black knights, wizards against wizards, gnomes against chaos dwarves, druids against chaos druids, guards against zombies, ghasts and skeletons, giants, ogres and jogres against demons, ghosts against fairies and H.A.M followers against all the creatures, but the leftover creatures that had no dark brethren would pick any fight within the battle.

As the battle commenced, I sprinted backwards as I was told to do, and shot huge fireballs and boulders into the sky, to wipe out some of the army. I also took out my bow and arrows and fired them at the rangers on the other side, hoping to hit a few so they wouldn't cause any future problems. I then took out my dragon sword and totz-ket-xill and ran into the battlefield.

I stopped dead in my tracks. A black demon, one of the toughest demons in Runescape stood in front of me. It was a bit hard to see where his head was because he was so tall. "Puny creature!" he bellowed, and raised his foot to step on me. I stuck my sword in the ground with the sharp end facing up, and as the demon lowered his foot, I rolled backwards so the foot came crashing down on my sword. Demons think they can step on anything because they are so tall and everything seems so tiny and harmless to them. Being an adventurer and having an adventurers' knowledge certainly has its advantages! The demon roared in pain and yanked the sword out of his foot. I grabbed it from the ground and just as I thought the demon would run off screaming, he gave off a cry of assistance. Four greater demons stomped up behind him, and just as I thought I was going to die, a cyclone consisting of water rose up from the ground and knocked the five demons over. As the cyclone came up to me, I thought I was going to be swept away, but as the cyclone died down, I saw that there was someone in the centre.


	5. Chapter 5

"You looked like you could use a hand, SugarRush." said a voice, and as the water disappeared completely, I knew for sure this was only one person, although I was shocked that she wasn't on the dark side. "Snowy! You are a mage!" I gasped, "Thanks for saving me." "Look," Snowy said, "We may have our differences, but a battle for the future of Runescape means that we must save anyone on the side of the K.A.C.U.F.B.O, regardless of what we think of them." I was gobsmacked. I never thought that my enemy would become an ally, even during the Great War.

So together, Snowy and I battled the monsters with magic as I remembered what Professor Oddenstein once told me, "For some reason that we are yet to discover, demons are weak against magic and have no proper resistance to it." When the battle with the demons was over I once again thanked Snowy, and to lighten up the mood said, "So that's how you took my house furniture so quickly! You telegrabbed it and converted it into small wooden models so it would fit into your bag!" She just laughed and said, "Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." We then went our separate ways into the battlefield.

I ran around the battlefield, helping fight the horde of evil wherever I could. But once I almost bit off more than I could chew. I saw a distressed fairy in the jaws of a hellcat, so I threw a sphere of water at it. The hellcat dropped the fairy and scowled at me. The fairy gave me a grateful glance and flew off crookedly to the injury camp because it had a broken wing. The hellcat walked slowly towards me, ready to pounce and said "I thought I sensed someone the night of the conversation about Zamorak's wish!" It gave a frightening hiss and jumped at me. If the wizard that had been watching hadn't put the defence shield up for me in time, it would have had my head bitten off!


	6. Chapter 6

The battle was finishing up now, and we seemed to be winning. I just ended a ferocious duel with a behemoth and as the monster fell to the ground dead, I stuck my sword in the dirt and leant on it, just for a moment to catch my breath. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me in a headlock, pulled me away from my sword and held a dagger to my throat, pulling me into the shadows. "I've got her boss!" yelled a man whose voice was hoarse and gruff. A man appeared from the shadows, wearing a black hood and a poison dagger. "So SugarRush, we meet again..."

The man took off the hood from his head and the mask from his face, showing himself. It was Sigmund, the man who I exposed as being an evil person who wanted the cave goblins to die. He used to be Duke Horracio's advisor until the Duke realized his evil plan. "Sigmund! I should have known!" I said. "Well, did you think I was going to let you get away with what you did to me? Now, I am going to finally get my revenge!" Sigmund put the dagger near the exposed part of my wrist. "If it's not the loss of blood that will drain your life away, the poison will." Sigmund gave a wicked smile and threw his head back with a mighty laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a ranger passing by, and I started fake pleading really loud so the ranger could see what was happening. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled. The ranger took one look at the scene going on 10 feet in front of him and silently took an arrow from his back and started loading it onto his bow. "Stop making so much noise or I'll get my henchman to slice your throat off where you stand!" The ranger was taking aim now so I decided to keep calm and stay quiet. He now had the arrow pulled back in the bow string… "Any last words SugarRush?" Sigmund whispered menacingly. "Actually, yes I do. It is not my time to die yet." I said. Sigmund looked at me quizzically. I then gave the ranger a nod and whispered, "It is yours!" Sigmund frowned then went blank. He fell forwards into the ground, with an arrow in his back.

I put my hands behind my back and fired a powerful air missile at the man behind me. He went flying through the air, landing fifty feet away. I turned to look at him, waved, and ran to go and thank the ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle is over. No one living is in sight. Most of our army is dead on the dirt, and the others retreated to the injury camp. I was crying with tears of joy and sadness. So many innocent people are dead. Although, they have died an honorable death. Runescape is saved of destruction. I dropped my weapon and shield onto the ground and sat down and cried in the shadows. I cried for the dead people whose families are wondering whether they will survive. I cried for the battle that just took place that has taken the lives of so many.

The clouds were gray, and it started raining. I just sat there, taking it all in. After the rain, a rainbow appeared. At least it was a good omen from the gods. But then, surprisingly, a beam of light from the sky opened and settled on my body. I peered up at the beam of light and saw a little figure floating in the middle it. It seemed to be a man. This person had a golden staff, an ancient blue and white robe and sandals. It whispered to me in my mind in a heavenly voice, "SugarRush. I am the holy Saradomin, and I have come to grant your wish of peace. All lives that have been lost will be restored. Your graceful actions have rewarded you well, and when your time on this world is up, you will come to eternal rest in my holy kingdom." As soon as the voice in my mind faded away, the beam of light shut with lightning speed, the evil dead monsters turned to dust, and the dead bodies on the dirt filled with life once again. I stood up, tears of joy filling my eyes, and stared around in amazement as the people stood up and cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

I am now sitting on the Throne of Justice, made especially for me that is positioned in front of a window with a view of the land. Many people visit me, and I help out with anything I can throughout Runescape, whether it be a small problem or a big crisis. One of King Roald's servants has come to my house, asking that I come to the banquet tonight at the Varrock castle. Time to put on my best clothes….I might just bring my whip as well in case trouble is around the corner…..


End file.
